The problems of cleaning marine growth from vessels, and the general type of hull scrubbing device to which the present invention is directed, are illustrated and described in patents to Campbell, U.S. Pat. No. 3,227,124 and Locati, U.S. Pat. No. 3,561,391. The Campbell and Locati devices are effective for small craft, but their practical utility is limited to vessels having an 8 to 12 foot beam.
Devices intended for use to clean larger craft are frequently quite elaborate, such, for example as the devices of Romamo et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,859,948, Seiple, U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,109, McLane, U.S. Pat. No. 630,260, Laney, U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,184 and Holland, U.S. Pat. No. 593,298.
None of the prior art devices of which applicant is aware has provision for a simple means for cleaning the transom of vessels which have a transom.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a boat hull scrubbing device which includes means for scrubbing the transom of the boat, which is simple and effective.
Another object is to provide a method of using a simple transom scrubbing device by utilizing rotating hull bottom scrubbing brushes of the general types shown in Campbell, U.S. Pat. No. 3,227,124 and in applicant's co-pending application, Ser. No. 630,807.
Other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art in the light of the following description and accompanying drawings.